


Mariposas (Willow x Boscha)

by Gardaniel



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Violence
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:08:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28754886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gardaniel/pseuds/Gardaniel
Summary: Boscha se ha dado cuenta que sus acciones han dañado no sólo física, sino que psicológicamente y emocional a una sola persona que, tal parece la quiere con todo y sus estupideces. Pero esto se verá afectado debido a un error que le llegará a costar caro(Soon its version for readers in English speaking)
Relationships: Boscha & Willow Park
Kudos: 8





	Mariposas (Willow x Boscha)

Existe un dicho, que dice: "No sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes", y otro, que cita: "Eres el reflejo de tus acciones", por desgracia, ocurre con reiteración en el mundo, y con lamentos decir que es a las personas que nos quieren. Y es que estamos tan ocupados, o tan despistados, que no nos llegamos a dar cuenta.

Hasta que lamentablemente, perdemos, y resignados, algunos aprendemos a vivir con ese dolor en el pecho.

* * *

Acomodó sus lentes en los espacios de sus orejas puntiagudas, después de limpiarlos con un paño debido a que les cayó lodo a las lunas, producto de una broma de mal gusto en su vivero de cierto grupo popular que se dedicaba a este tipo de bullying.

Ofuscada, llevó sus manos directo a sus bolsillos, guardando el pedazo de tela, mientras molesta miraba el suelo del instituto.

—¿Qué tan mala debo ser para que me hagan esto? —Se preguntó con una voz dolida, y al mismo tiempo agresiva, era demasiado el abuso de esas tipas—. ¡En serio! No les he tocado ni un pelo, y no es por juntarme con Amity, menos con Luz o con Gus. ¿Acaso soy yo? ¿Mi forma de ser? ¿Mi mala fama en el aquelarre de abominables?

Mientras mantenía aquel molesto y agitador debate en su mente, tropezarse con alguien, en especial con un trozo de madera, y la voz del dueño de los mismos quién en vez de criticarle o decirle con algún esbirro que fue más atenta, significó ayudar.

—Sauce, ¡Cuidado! Incluye la voz femenina mientras la levantaba con sus manos, y con sus caderas sujetaba las muletas—. ¿No te lastimaste? ¿Estás bien? —Inquirió de nuevo aquella chica mientras daba unas caricias a las manos suaves de Willow.

—Estoy bien Amity, solo que no veía dónde caminaba —respondió la de cabellos azulados, volviendo a colocar sus lentes en su lugar; y volviendo su vista, try to Skara acercarse.

—No te estaban molestando, ¿O bien? —Cuestionó la de cabellos color menta.

—Pues, ¿Qué puedo decirte? —En respuesta a la interrogante de Amity solo pudo cubrirse su cabeza con la capucha del traje.

Sentía vergüenza, pena por aceptar que ella le vivía acosando sin cesar por una falla en un hechizo al entrar al plantel en su primer día de escuela. Willow quería saber por qué era tan impopular en los salones, si en ningún momento hizo algo que hiciera reprochársele, mucho menos lanzó una opinión errónea sobre algún tema, y menos hizo alguna travesura para que todo el plantel saliese perjudicado.

—Desgraciada Boscha, me las va a pagar por maldita —sentenció la muchacha de ojos miel mientras apretaba su puño con fuerza predispuesto a darle un buen trompón.

—No seas maleducada Amity. Recuerda que yo soy su blanco predilecto, me agarró de su puerquito después de haberle ganado en aquella partida de Grudby —indignada, la chica del aquelarre de las plantas mágicas cerró los ojos y se quedó allí. Pensando. Viéndose vulnerable.

Amity se sintió impotente, ese sentimiento tan irritable le hizo acercarse con rapidez a Skara, quién la vio con cierta extrañes, ya que su rostro dibujaba facciones enojadas.

—¿¡Pueden dejar a Willow en paz !? —Pidió Amity con un grito a la contraria.

—¿Qué estás diciendo? —Devolvió la pregunta la de piel oscura.

—Tu torpe e insolente amiga siempre le jode la vida a Willow, ¿Por qué mierdas no chingan a alguien más? ¡Ella nunca les ha molestado! —Amity defendía a capa y espada a su amiga, a pesar de que su relación no estaba del todo bien.

—Para empezar, tú la molestabas diciendo que era una casi bruja cada vez que ganabas alguna estúpida estrella en el aquelarre de abominables, ¿Y ahora quieres defenderla? Vaya hipócrita que resultaste ser —le respondió de forma inmediata Skara, quien se veía molesta por el regaño gratuito de aquella chica.

—Pero yo por lo menos enmendé mi error y trato de ayudarla y cambiar mi forma de ser, pero ustedes no hacen nada —aclaró la chica con fuerza en su voz, para esto, quienes pasaban los pasillos se quedaron viendo si habría una respuesta por parte de alguien.

Un silencio sepulcral inundó el ambiente del instituto Hexside, lleno de incertidumbre y con las miradas puestas sobre Amity y Willow, todos querían saber por qué había tanta molestia entre ellas y Boscha, y defender a quien era necesario.

Pero por detrás, corría Luz, llevando de la mano a Gus, los jadeos de ambos indicaron que corrieron una distancia larga y aceptable.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí? —suspiró Luz a lo lejos, mientras sus ojos centraban la mirada a la chica de las plantas.

—Creo que alguien más le hizo una broma —de forma indirecta Gus había respondido a la pregunta de su amiga humana.

Al llegar, el ambiente estaba tenso, y Skara decidió moverse y retirarse de aquella pelea. No sin antes de decir una sola cosa: —Me harta ser el lugar de desembarco de las peleas entre estas dos.

Esto le hizo colmar el vaso a Amity. Con su mano de la nada hizo un abominable con lo que estuviese cerca, predispuesto a mandarlo a atacar a la chica con cabellos albinos. Pero fue detenida por Willow al sujetarla de la mano.

—Ya no pelees Amity. Estás quedando en ridículo, por mí —farfulló la chica, sentándose en el suelo, abrazando sus rodillas.

El movimiento en el instituto volvió a restaurarse, al mismo tiempo que los estudiantes de distintas casas del campus relataban lo ocurrido en voz baja, aceptando que Boscha era muy abusiva con la jovencita de cuerpo rellenito.

—Tengo que defendderte, yo ya no quiero que te estén acosando a cada rato —habló afligida Amity, casi al borde del llanto.

—No, no lo hagas, solo quedas mal con el mundo, eres una Blight, parte de la familia más rica de las Islas Hirvientes, tienes algo que cuidar y es tu honor —reiteró la chica, mientras suspiraba de forma pesada.

—No me importa el "honor" que tiene mi familia si se trata de ti ofrecer la chica, dándole una sonrisa.

—Ah, bien, solo no quiero que te castiguen o te suspendan por mi culpa —deseó la contraria mientras bajaba la capucha de su cabeza.

Mientras pasaban aquel momento de amistad, los otros chicos llegaron, Luz tuvo que apoyarse con sus manos en los muslos para retomar el aire que le estaba faltando en los pulmones, y Gus pasaba la manga del uniforme por su hirviente frente para quitarse el húmedo sudor que escurría en la misma.

—¿Chicas qué ocurrió? —Preguntó aún confundido el chico con piel oscura.

—Ya sabes Augustus, B ... bo ... Boscha —tartamudeó la chica, y sus manos temblaron al momento de mencionar el nombre.

—Ya me está colmando la paciencia —Luz sacó su lado oscuro y enojado, al apretar con fuerza su mano y reflejar por completo aquella ira en su ceño fruncido.

—Tranquila Luz —Amity abrió la palma de aquella morena mano y estrechó sus dedos con los de ella—. Ya Willow me dijo que no nos involucremos demasiado.

—No Willow, si es necesario romperle la tapadera del baño en la cabeza a Boscha lo hago, es que ya me está cansando ofrecer Luz ofuscada, gesticulando demasiadas cosas.

—Esto se resolverá solo —con algo de esperanza la chica de las plantas les sonrió a ambas, pero recordó un dolor en la parte de su brazo que tuvo que ocultar.

Recordó que, al tratar de tomar aquella maceta, se pasó lastimando con el filo de la madera una parte de su antebrazo, creando un rasguño ligero y hematoma muy notable. Aunque la manga del uniforme hacia un excelente trabajo ocultándola.

—Jamás se resolverá si dejamos que siga haciéndote daño, no sabes cuánto me agradaría romperle esa cara de estúpida que tiene a patadas —Luz seguía y seguía desvelando sus sueños perversos hacia la acosadora.

—¡No le hagas daño! —Suplicó la chica poniendo sus manos al frente de Luz.

—Cariño, eres mi amiga, esto solo se resolverá si le metemos una gran arrastrada a Boscha por las Islas y Europa entera.

—¿Qué es Europa? —Preguntó la chica de rasgos asiáticos levantándose de aquel incómodo lugar.

—Un continente de mi mundo —contestó Luz, ayudándola a levantarse.

—Y supongo que es grande —habló.

—Es uno de los más pequeños, pero no me alcanzará para darle a esa Peppa pig la putiza de su vida.

—Creo que ya fueron suficientes deseos macabros, mejor vamos a la última clase Luz, solo relájate y no pienses en ella —Gus la atrajo a él para que no siguiera diciendo semejantes atrocidades, y la obligó a inhalar y exhalar 3 veces seguidas para olvidarse de eso.

—Bueno mi pequeño amigo externo la humana.

La chica de ojos verde limón vio a los dos chicos alejarse, incluso supuso que existía la posibilidad de que existiera algo entre ellos, pero de allí fugazmente llegó el recuerdo de Amity volviéndose nerviosa al ver el uniforme de Luz al momento del partido, ya estaba a punto de sacar conclusiones sobre un posible triángulo amoroso, pero la voz acongojada de Amity la hizo volver a la realidad.

—Ya que estamos solas, ¿Puedo comentarte algo?

—Claro Amity, dime ofrecimiento Willow dispuesta a oír lo que la chica de cabellos teñidos quisiera decirle.

—Siento que ... Me atrae alguien que no me corresponde —confesó arrastrando su voz. Al compás de que se movía con dificultad.

-¿What? ¿Pero por qué dices que no te correspondencia? —Preguntó confundida.

—Es muy cercana a mí, pero tal parece que no se da cuenta que internamente la necesito conmigo —respondía Amity, rompiéndose lentamente por dentro. Esa pena que no la dejaba en paz y solo le llenaba el pecho de dolor. Su voz reiteraba lo mismo.

—Esa no es una razón. A no ser que sea alguien que de verdad esté muy lejos de tu alcance —aclaraba la chica, yendo al paso de su compañera—. ¿Puedo saber quién es? Digo, si se puede.

Aquí, Amity Blight suspiró y vio el cielo falso de la escuela, y bajando con notoriedad el tono de su voz, le dedicó una mirada de tristeza interna, sus ojos se veían hundidos, las cuencas casi vacías. Y una que otra lágrima queriendo salirse de su cauce. Aquel resplandor miel se vio alterado por un enrojecimiento repentino y sumamente contagioso.

Willow sintió aquel pesar mezclarse con el suyo, muy fuerte y triste.

—Es Luz —respondió a secas.

—¿Luz? —Preguntó Willow, saliendo del trance en el que se había metido por un momento.

—Sí, verás, todos la ven con mucho cariño y algunos con impresión por ser el primer humano en este mundo, pero yo no vi ningún humano, vi a alguien a quien amar —confesaba sin alguna excepción sus sentimientos fuertes hacia la latina.

—Vaya... Eso es lindo, digo, todos sabemos que Luz es una chica muy bien formada y pues es bastante agradable a la vista masculina —argumentaba la chica, volviendo a acomodar sus lentes.

—Sí, ósea, sé que debajo de esa ropa hay algo más que piel, pero no es mi intención ni deseo saber eso, solo me gustaría saber si ella gusta de mí, por lo menos un poquito, para así no quedar como payasa ante todos nuevamente —dijo la chica, deseando que aquellas cosas malas qué pasó con otra mujer no se volviesen a dar con Luz ni por que fuese una broma de mal gusto.

—Ay Amity, tranquila, ella ya es parte del pasado —Willow trató de tranquilizarla, ese recuerdo, era tan doloroso, y la hacía retrasarse en varios aspectos

Un fuerte suspiro de la bruja de abominables chocó contra el aire y al mismo tiempo una lágrima pequeña se escapaba rodando vorazmente por su mejilla izquierda, indicando que el dolor de ese rechazo seguía vigente, incluso, más fuerte que nunca. De seguro debería contenerlo para no terminar llorando en el instituto y quedar como una persona llena de sentimientos y que no podía contenerlos, aunque, cuando el dolor emocional es así de fuerte, se puede estallar en cualquier lugar y momento, sin excepción alguna.

Willow no podía enajenarse a la situación. Decidió enrollar a Amity en sus brazos y darle el confort que necesita.

—Tranquila Amity, esa chica no sabe a quién perdió, eres increíble y estoy tan segura de que Luz estará sumamente feliz de tener una chica como tú entre sus brazos apoyándola —la chica de ojos limón le levantaba el ánimo a su compañera, haciendo que aquel dolor en el pecho se mitigara.

—Gracias Willow, je, realmente eres increíble apoyando a los demás, también el chico con quien decidas tener un romance sería afortunado de tenerte ofrecer la muchacha, separándose del abrazo.

—Sí, claro. —Rio un poco con los nervios en sus manos.

Por un momento Willow olvidó su dolor de cabeza con el bullying.

Por un momento le hizo ser más humilde con sus conocidos y ser más bondadosa con las emociones de los demás.

Por un momento ... Recordó que su corazón le pertenecía a alguien que no debía pero que estaba dispuesta a darlo todo para hacerla cambiar, sonreír, y claro, sumamente feliz.

... ¿Hacerla? ...

¿Hacerla?

Algo más ocurría, y lo mantenía muy escondido, donde nadie se aventuraría a entrar.

Por un momento supo que en el mundo humano existe un lugar llamado Europa.

* * *

Sus pasos estaban cansados. Las piernas le temblaban y de seguro no aguantaría un momento más estando de pie, necesita recostarse, aunque sea en el duro suelo, o por lo menos sentarse unos minutos.

La bola de caucho que sostenía con su mano la dejó tirada de momento, y al acercarse a recogerla, alguien la cogió del cabello y la subió con tan brutalidad que parecía que le arrancaría todo.

—Boscha, mírame, mírame —le dijo aquella voz femenina de frente, con una fuerza e ira bestiales.

—¿Qué mierdas te pasa Skara? —respondió de manera grosera la de piel rosada.

—¿Podrías dejar de estarle tirando odio a Willow por un día? ¿¡Por un día!? ¡Un día! —le dijo con gritos—. No te estoy pidiendo ni dos o tres, ¡Uno! ¡UNO! VEINTICUATRO JODIDAS HORAS SIN TENER QUE SER EL BLANCO DE AMITY POR TUS IDIOTECES.

—¿Qué estás diciendo? —dijo ella anonada.

—Amity defiende como si fuese el trofeo más preciado del mundo a Willow, ¿Y sabes por qué? Porque por ella todos en este momento te van a estar esperando con trinchantes, ya se dieron cuenta que eres una hija de perra con alguien que ni siquiera te ha tocado un solo pelo, y solo es el inicio —le dijo la de piel obscura con rabia. Ya estaba completamente harta de esta batalla.

En vez de preocuparse, Boscha se echó a reír a horcadas mientras se hincaba en el suelo y llevaba sus manos directo a su vientre.

—¿Cómo puedes decir esas cosas Skara? Realmente fue una buena broma, en serio, me hiciste preocuparme por un momento, pero te salió excelente —se burlaba la muchacha mientras se levantaba del suelo.

—Nunca vas a cambiar, ¿verdad? —suspiró la chica—. Ni creas que te voy a defender de lo que te espera, vas a sufrir el doble o incluso el triple de lo que le hiciste a Willow, con su cuerpo, su mente, su estado emocional, todo te va a pasar factura, no será hoy, pero dentro de poco será.

—Ay si, que miedito, como si alguien me llegara a patear el culo —dijo Boscha poniéndose en marcha hacia las aulas.

—Pues espero y, y si nadie lo hace por lo mala que has sido, seré yo —la chica comenzó pase a alejarse de Boscha, mientras lanzaba al suelo una pequeña cadena que tenía en su mano, significante de una amistad que se había lanzado por la borda.

La chica al ver como se alejaba su ex amiga, solo recogió el amuleto y lo lanzó directo a un bote de basura cercano.

—Tonta oferta la muchacha.

A pesar de ese mal sabor de boca que acababa de pasar, se dirigió a la última clase, en el cual no se hallaba el profesor, y el alumnado present al ver a la joven, solo emitió una mirada de repugnancia y odio deliberado.

—¿Qué les pasa? —Se preguntó en su mente.

Vio de repente que varias chicas del mismo curso se acerca con un deseo tremendo de darle una fuerte paliza. Una de ellas tomó la almohadilla del profesor y se la estrelló al rostro, dejándole la cara llena del residuo de la tiza. De inmediato tosió con fuerza, a tal punto de que su voz se oyó severamente distorsionada por el polvillo tan nocivo con sus pulmones. Allí recordó que una vez le había lanzado tierra a la cara a Willow de pequeña.

—Esa arena estaba llena de bichos, ja, ja, ja, fue divertido ese día —recordó con cinismo la chica de piel rosada, mientras otra de los estudiantes le daba un puñetazo en el rostro, para ser más exactos en la nariz.

Ella sintió algo quebrarse en su hermoso rostro, algo que de por sí era sensible para ella, y lo confirmó al instante cuando una de las hojas de su libreta de apuntes se empezaba a llenar de unas pequeñas gotas de color carmesí, y la misma consistencia tibia y nerviosa de la sangre descender por sus orificios y labios le hizo reaccionar. Su cara parecía un panecillo cubierto de harina y mermelada, muy repulsivo de por sí.

—¿Qué demonios te pasa? —Le pregunta la chica enojada.

—Lo mismo te preguntamos Boscha, ¿Qué demonios te pasa? ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan mala con Willow?

La joven no pudo conectar ni una sola palabra con sus labios siendo partidos a la mitad por un hilo de sangre.

—¡Responde sí! Quiero oír una explicación —la joven se mostró más alterada.

Preparaba su mano con una manopla de hierro en tal caso que la chica no le respondiera. Más y más personas se reunían en torno a ella, disponen a hacer lo que fuera necesario para escuchar una digna respuesta.

—Viney, entiende por el amor del coño que mi hobbie es molestar a las personas, como jodo a Willow puedo joderte a ti, a Gus, a Edric, a Luz, a quien se me ponga enfrente y sea vulnerable ante mí, es el privilegio de ser popular —le respondió, sin finalizar antes de darle un fuerte escupitajo a la muchacha de cabello castaño.

Eso fue rebalsar su poca paciencia para con Boscha.

Sin anunciar, su puño se enterró en el costado de la de piel rosada, haciéndole sacar mucho aire por la boca y dejarla débil.

Viney al saber de curación, conocía puntos específicos los cuales atacar y hacer un mejor daño. La nariz era un punto especial para ella, ya que sin duda alguna el impacto de su golpe le provocaría una deformación o por lo menos una horrible marca de la cual se recordaría siempre al verse en un espejo, por no decir la marca de su mano en el costado. Era una chica fuerte por su complexión física y lo levemente marcado que se hizo su brazo al flexionarlo en el momento del golpe.

Los demás estudiantes festejaron con el dolor de la capitana de Grugby.

—Popular, ¿Eh? —Cuestionó la joven de ojos verdes—. Ahora todos nos burlamos de ti porque no puedes defenderte, ¡débil!

Las risas burlonas resonaron en Curación. Todos observaron como la joven se veía aturdida por los golpes que la castaña había propinado sin pedir algo a cambio, incluso, con un humor negro todos pensaron que ella era más débil que la chica de plantas mágicas. Willow de hecho se mostraba más dominante.

—¿Ahora qué harás? ¿Vas a abusar físicamente de mí con alguna de tus estúpidas bromas? Vamos, hazlo, ¿O solo te vas a enfocar en la chica más dulce del instituto como la zorra malparida que eres? —Le dijo la chica elevando su mentón, mientras contemplaba la sangre de la torturada descender por su cuello.

—Me las pagarás —suspiró la joven, con chillidos.

—Espero mi pago— a castaña, dejando caer la manopla a un lado del escritorio.

Boscha lastimada salía de aquella aula del aquelarre, vaya error que cometió al ser una persona altanera y de bajos valores, su plan no había salido para nada bien. Además, ¿Qué demonios se estaban haciendo en el aquelarre de curación? Si no tenía algún conocido en esa área del campus, a pesar de su vasta popularidad y ahora su vasta molestia que generaba con el bullying. Una de las hojas de aquel cuaderno la llevó directo a sus fosas nasales, y de inmediato se encaminó a enfermería.

Tocó con suavidad la puerta del servicio, y esperando un momento salió una de las directrices del aquelarre.

—Señorita Boscha, ¿qué le ocurrió? —Preguntóse angustiada aquella señora.

—Un golpe en la práctica de Grugby —contestaba ella con rapidez, aparte de ser una manipuladora, tenía un buen dominio en el arte de la mentira.

—¡Uy no! —Preocupada la enfermera tomó su mano y la ingresó al cuarto, donde al revisarla en una especie de camilla paramédica le introdujo unos algodones en las fosas nasales para parar el continuo sangrado.

—N..n .. noh puedoh rehpirah —agitada habló Boscha, mientas movía con electricidad sus manos a todos lados. En especial con dirección a su nariz.

—Espere un momento hasta que el sangrado pare —ordenaba imperiosa la señora.

No le quedó otro remedio más que esperar.

* * *

Pasando esos 35 minutos llenos de angustia y tensión, la chica planta salía del aula del aquelarre a donde pertenecía directo a los corredores del instituto, aún en su pecho se hacía presente la presión y el dolor constantes con lujo de hacerla desesperar o romper en llanto , esa pena tan pesada que su interior resguardaba le estaba siendo perjudicial para su salud física y emocional, más por el hecho de llorar todas las noches por lo mismo. Ese estado de pesadez se completaba en mortificación plena.

Con angustia apretó fuertemente los libros contra su busto, aunque sus senos se agobiaran ante el repentino apretón por parte de ella.

No quería hablar con nadie.

No deseaba despedirse de Luz, o Amity ... O Augustus.

Salió corriendo directamente del plantel a casa, aunque debiera haber pausas muy constantes debido al sobrepeso que su cuerpo cargaba. Jadeando se encuentran al toparse con tanta gente la cual la veía con cierto repelús o molestia. Todos marcaban la misma tendencia, la misma propensión a darle consejos a la bruja con cierto tono elevado en la voz.

"¿Cómo se deja hacer eso?"

"Niña aprende a defenderte"

"¡Yo misma le parto la cara a Boscha si la encuentro!"

"Se ve tan débil"

"¡Muerte a Boscha!"

"Niña, nosotros queremos protegerte, en nuestros brazos estarás muy bien"

"Es tan linda, pero tan tonta"

Cada una de las voces pretendía ayuda, pero con algo más macabro de por medio, sin duda podía encontrar la protección en algún hombre gordo y basto que sacara de su vida a esa jovencita, pero el costo sería lo que más asco le daba, teniendo en cuenta en cuenta que no pediría una fortuna a cambio.

Esas y miles de voces más replicaron en su cabeza, en su subconsciente mientras atravesaba ese mercado. Incluso una especie de tomate le cayó en la cabeza, haciendo alusión a que se mantuviera despierta y en forma para poner en su lugar a esa desgraciada de cabellos fucsia algún día.

Al doblar en una esquina, sintieron alivio, sintieron paz, ya unos pasos de allí se encontraron su humilde y acogedora casucha. Llena de lo que más le apasionaba: plantas.

Tocó la puerta con suavidad, sus nudillos sintieron la corteza de la misma, un poco filosa y con consistencia a abedul.

No se oían pasos. Así que tuvo que permanecer un rato más afuera.

—Vamos, que alguien salga por favor —pidió con una voz seca y dolorosa la chica.

Siguió esperando, y esperando.

Nadie salió a su encuentro.

No puede ser, están de compras sin dudas y me dejaron afuera —lamentó Willow su situación.

Sin tener una opción más ecuánime, se aventuró a forzar la cerradura con golpes para abrir la puerta. Y después de varios empujones bruscos a la misma los cerrojos tronaron fuertemente indicando una ruptura de la misma, por lo tanto, Willow entró a su cómodo hogar.

Vio todo apagado, suspiró con pesar.

Dejó los libros en una mesita cercana a los muebles, y con su mano se predispuso a arreglar el cerrojo abriendo un campo de fuerza diminuto, encajando todas las piezas en su lugar.

Al terminar aquel trabajo extra, subió a su pequeño cuarto, donde se hundió de bruces contra la cama, en ese colchón que parecía estar viejo pero que era lo único que le brindaba descanso.

El sueño comenzaba a ganarle la batalla entre estar cuerda y la no aguantar más. Pero recordó que debía bañarse por todo el sudor que colgaba de las mangas estrechas del uniforme. Levantándose estaba cuando su pergamino emitió un sonido alto de alerta, al openlo se dio cuenta que era una notificación de mensaje de Amity.

_"Oye, Willow, ¿Dónde estás?"_

Los chicos y yo te estamos buscando por todos lados "

Willow no tenía la menor gana de contestar el dichoso mensaje. Quería aplicar la vieja confiable de "Dejar en visto" o "Tu mensaje ha sido ignorado con éxito", pero suponiendo que la amistad estaba buscando hasta en un jodido cementerio. Así que de mala gana sus dedos escribieron un texto:

"Estoy en casa. No molesten.

Estoy muy cansada y solo necesito estar sola ¿Sí? "

El mensaje no tardaría en ser leído y contestado.

_"Willow, cariño, ¿Pasó algo?"_

Eso la estaba hartando.

"Claramente te estoy diciendo que estoy cansada. No me molestes, ni tú ni Luz ni nadie, no estoy de humor"

"¿O te lo hago saber en otras palabras?"

"¿O quieres que te bloquee?"

Claramente, en el otro lado del servidor Amity se hallaba asustada por la gravedad de los mensajes. Decidió no molestar con tal de no incomodar a la chica peliazul.

_"Entiendo. Te veo el lunes en clase, espero y te sientas mejor mañana"._

Al fin ignoró el cálido y suave mensaje de deseos lúcidos de Amity tirando el pergamino a la esquina de la cama, se quitó los lentes y al dejarlos en la mesita de noche, sus dedos extirparon sus ojos del cansancio tan fuerte por el agotador día que tuvo, al sentarse en una esquina de la cama un suspiro se vio liberado. Acongojada se levantó de nuevo y se estiró con tal de hacer que el problema no siguiera presente, pero le resultó imposible.

Una lágrima descendió por su mejilla izquierda, indicando la grave y dolorosa tristeza que guardaba. Ahora su vientre sintió cosquillas, esas mismas que la adrenalina le hacía sentir al estar cerca de la persona que quería. Pero era imposible hacerla cambiar.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, bajó a tientas por las escaleras directo al baño, entrando allí, se desnudó y todo su cuerpo intervino en la bañera.

Abrió la llave del agua y toda su consistencia húmeda y helada descendió por su espalda, quitándole la tierra que llevaba encima, cualquiera hubiera gritado con el agua casi congelante, pero a la chica le pareció reconfortante. De no ser por el ardor del agua caer en su hematoma todo sería excelente.

Se sentó en la bañera y abrazó sus piernas, mientras que el agua comenzó a llenar poco a poco los bordes de la misma. Nuevamente los suspiros brotaron de sus labios. A pesar de que no llevaba puestos los lentes alcanzados a ver los azulejos, eran de un blanco al estilo hueso de las mansiones. Pero que no le importaba en lo más mínimo.

—... Boscha ... —farfulló aquel nombre entre las gotas del agua—. ¿Acaso no sabes lo que me haces? Me duele fíjate, me duele —los leves alaridos provocaron la liberación del llanto molesto de la chica de las plantas.

Empezó a llorar mientas su mano cerraba la llave del agua y la otra tapaba sus ojos verdes cerrados por el ardor. Añadido a esto, la herida en su antebrazo se volvió a abrir, y un poco de sangre se vio corriendo hasta llegar a su dedo meñique.

El llanto se hizo más fuerte. El dolor y la presión en su pecho se hizo más fuerte al igual que el nudo de la garganta que solo lo empeoró. Quiso sentir los brazos de alguien acogerla y ayudarla con ese problema, quiso las manos de alguien secarle las lágrimas que descendían por sus enrojecidas mejillas, hacerla sonreír, hacer que sus sentimientos fuesen una pesadilla de la cual sin duda despertaría.

—¿Por qué me haces esto? —Se preguntó a sí misma— ¿fue por lo del grugby?

Su hermosa voz estando distorsionada por el llanto hacía romperse a cualquiera. Tragó un poco de saliva mientras sus labios querían murmurar mil cosas para desahogarse, pero la pena y el dolor se lo impedían.

Para no deprimirse más, se levantó de la tina y decidió seguir con la ducha. Respiró más profundo.

...

Pasó un buen rato tratando de pasar el problema por alto, pero al abrochar el último botón de la camisa de dormir recordó su rostro, sus ojos, la forma femenina y dulce de sus labios, sus manos rosadas que tal parecía que eran suaves. Queriendo evitar el dolor, abrió un pequeño cuaderno con flores en la portada, y quitando el guarda página del mismo procedió a escribir:

_"Querido Diario:_

_Hoy fue un día muy agitado, tal puedo decir que uno de los más complicados que he tenido._

_La broma de hoy fueron con las macetas, tenía tierra por doquier, por el aviso repentino que me dijeron en el baño que se estaban secando, y caí de nuevo ..._

_Pero el problema no es eso. Todos se dieron cuenta de lo grosero que fue eso._

_También el pueblo me quiso "apoyar", pero siento que todo sigue siendo parte de su acoso._

_Estoy sola ante el mundo, Amity trató de defenderme, no salió bien para mí, porque todos se acercaron a verme, ¡y como odio ser el centro de atención! porque todos siempre me hacen lo mismo, dicen apoyarme y siempre me abandonan._

_Y Boscha ... es tan estúpida ... Pero yo soy más estúpida por darle mi corazón a alguien que no se lo merece, ya traté pequeño diario de olvidarme de ella, de su cara, de todo lo que tenga que ver con ella y su personalidad, si no fue tan pedante a lo mejor me hundiría en sus besos a medianoche a escondidas de todos. Pero no, mi vida tiene que ser tan absurda e infeliz para querer a alguien que de por sí, me odia._

_Y es que es tan difícil de dejar de querer a alguien. Es tan difícil tener que ser frío con alguien que amas, es tan difícil aparentar que no te afecta en nada cuando es todo lo contrario, y mi deseo especial es que ella cambie, la quiero y todo, pero si sigue así, no sé. Terminaría por mudarme a otro lugar y tener que empezar de nuevo, cosa que de por sí no deseo._

_Si amar es bello, ¿por qué tiene que dolernos? "_

Dejó de escribir. Aventó la pluma a un lado y ya no pudo más. Ya estaba demasiado dolida con la realidad del asunto de sus sentimientos, con el asunto del bullying y con estar ocultando todo eso para su interior. Tal parecía que no iba a salir bien eso. Vio la hora, las 7, no tenía hambre y solo buscaba el descanso próximo. Desanimada se recostó en la cama, abrazó una de las almohadas que tenía cerca y el llanto, volvió a ser partícipe de sus pesares.

Sus ojos se llenaron de dolor y ardor al momento de apretar la almohada con fuerza contra su tórax, el pijama de color celeste se veía más oscura con la poca luz que entraba por un orificio que la cortina no tapaba. Terminó haciéndose más daño al pensar en Boscha y en su voz, provocando así la caída de sus orejas y de aquellas húmedas dolencias oculares.

Esta vez, su voz alzaba suspiros pesados, suspiros que poco a poco iban matando esa sonrisa la cual llevaba en sus labios rojizos. Sus ojos se enrojecieron y las lágrimas le hincharon los ojos, sus mejillas hirviendo solo eran un síntoma de lo mal que se sintió en esos momentos, ese pesar tan fuerte. Agobiándola, ¡Por todo ese tiempo!

El llanto solo siguió, mientras las lágrimas descendían de lado mojando la almohada. La cobija tapaba su cintura hasta abajo, no la dejaba morir de frío, además era gruesa.

—Espero y algún día pueda olvidarme de ti —deseó Willow, mientras que la cortina se agitaba y dejaba ver una serie de constelaciones al fondo del cielo de las islas hirvientes, indicando que no estaba sola.

No lo estaba.

Además, quién sabía si la joven de cabellera fucsia se arrepentía de sus actos bestiales y nada agradables.

Pero por un momento el llanto cesó, paró al sentir que sus cuencas oculares se cerraban, indicando que se había ido a dormir ... Llorando.


End file.
